The installation of electronics components to circuit boards typically requires soldering. Soldered electronics components cannot be easily removed making it more difficult to repair or replace electronics components. Further, the use of lead-based soldering alloys in the electronics mounting is now being regulated in some jurisdictions due to environmental concerns associated with lead.
Two alternatives to soldering which are used in the electronics industry are socket connections and electrically conductive adhesives. Socket connections are well known in the art. Two common drawbacks of socket connections is that they typically increase the size of the circuit board that must be used (usually the thickness), and generally limit the selection and type of circuit boards and electronics components that may be used. For example, socket connections generally cannot be used with flexible circuits. Additionally, electronics components having socket connectors (e.g. pins) must be mounted to circuit boards having corresponding socket connections mounted thereon.
Electrically conductive adhesives are typically formed by dispersing an electrically conductive material in a resin-based adhesive. The terminals of electronics components are connected to those of a circuit board using the electrically conductive adhesive after which the adhesive is cured to secure the connection. This process is typically implemented in a manufacturing process of an electronic device containing the electronics component. After the adhesive has been cured, it is difficult to remove the electronics component, for example, for repair or replacement of the electronics component. Typically, the electronics component must be removed forcibly and, when removed, leaves behind a portion of the electrically conductive adhesive on the circuit board electrodes requiring cleanup and complicating the process of replacing or re-installing the repaired electronics component. Some electrically conductive adhesives use a thermoplastic resin in an attempt to allow the electronics components to be removed more easily. However, known electrically conductive adhesives of this type typically lack sufficient connection strength for mounting electronics components. Further, this type of adhesive typically softens at elevated temperatures. The application of heat softens the adhesive allowing the electronics component to be removed. Thus, removal of the electronics component requires apparatus for heating the device and introduces the potential to thermally damage the electronics component or other parts of the electronics device. Further, when the adhesive is heated and the electronics component is removed, a portion of the adhesive is often left on the circuit board or substrate requiring cleanup and complicating the replacement process as described previously.
Thus, there remains a need for improvements in releasably mountable electronics components.